Una ilusión un engaño, una perdida y un nuevo comienzo
by jeffersongongora
Summary: Una pequeña historia que se me ocurrio espero que sea de su agrado se trataria de Naruto y de Sarada, al principio como pareja pero todo es por alguien que provoca todo causando de que Sarada mienta y naruto se vaya de la aldea logrando conseguir un hogar y un nuevo amor ¿Quien lograra estar con el joven Uzumaki? Les invito a descubrirlo y espero que sea de su agrado buena suerte.


Un pequeño OS de una historia rara de mi mente xD espero que le guste en muchas formas jeje sin mas le dejo espero, que tenga sentido y este bien clara nos veremos si nwn disfruten de la historias amigos míos.

[OS] Una ilusión un engaño, una perdida y un nuevo comienzo.

Naruto Uzumaki avía logrado lo que avía deseado toda su vida ahora con una Familia que lo amaba, y toda su aldea lo veían como un héroe ahora él estaba listo para seguir su sueño sus hijos Boruto y Himawari estaban algo enojado con su Padre, porque casi no pasaba tiempo con ellos Naruto deseaba más que nada poder estar con sus pequeños pero con su esfuerzo, logro tener más tiempo con sus hijos que tenían doce años todo iba bien pasaba tiempo con su familia hasta que hace un año el despertaba, teniendo una horrible pesadilla algo que no lograba entender ¿Qué tenía que ver Sarada en todo esos sueños? Sin saber que quizás esos sueños serian el cambio, de su vida decidió seguir sin prestar atención de ese sueño poco a poco el tiempo paso y una hermosa noche apareció y era el cumple año número doce de la Hija de su mejor amigo decidieron visitarlo.

Sarada: (Conversando con Chocho) Te lo juro cada vez esos sueños parecen más extraños, Choco ¿Qué piensas que sean realmente?

Chocho: (Comiendo una rebanada de pastel) Si te soy sincera Sarada no lo entiendo ni le encuentro lógica, quizás solo sean eso sueños.

Sarada: (Algo pensativa, por las palabras de su amiga) Puede que tengas razón gracias Chocho por ahora, mejor disfrutemos de la fiesta esta divertida.

Naruto: (Apareciendo y ofreciéndole, un regalo mientras le sonríe) ¡Feliz cumple años! Sarada-chan espero que te guste tu regalo.

La joven Uchiha estaba sorprendida pero muy contenta y abraza a su Tío Naruto poco a poco la fiesta iba terminando, hasta quedar solamente la Familia Uzumaki con los Uchiha comenzaron a beber un poco de sake hasta los jóvenes iban tomando menos Himawari la más pequeña su Mama, se la llevo acostarla a su cama Naruto decidió despedirse de sus amigos pero la pequeña Sarada quería acompañarlo para hablar, de lo que iban a entrenar pero las horas pasaron y los padres de la pequeña Uchiha vieron que aún no llegaban y decidieron ir a dormir, sin saber que avía sucedido la noche se iba acabando y la luz del sol iba levantándose despertando a dos personas, dentro de un cuarto ¿De un hotel de amor? Unos ojos azules se acostumbraba a la luz del sol cuando logra, levantarse se da cuenta ¡Ese no era su casa ni su cuarto! Antes de poder decir algo logro escuchar ¿Una voz de una joven muchacha?

Naruto: (Observa a su lado un cuerpo, y se queda petrificado) ¿¡S-Sarada-chan!? Esto no puede ser cierto debe, ser una brom…. (Nota como se mueve asía el otro lado, y como deja ver su piel desnuda) ¡Demonios que hemos hecho Sarada despierta!

Sarada: (Se levanta del susto dejando caer, la sabana dejando su cuerpo al descubierto) ¿Tío Naruto eres tu? (Ve como esta y se sonroja por completo) ¡Porque estas desnudo en mi cuarto!

Naruto: (Desvía su mirada tratando de recordar, pero solo son recuerdos borroso) ¡Demonios no me recuerdo de nada! Solo recuerdo que anoche íbamos a mi casa, hablábamos y no recuerdo nada (Algo sonrojado por ver el cuerpo de su alumna) ¿Te acuerdas de algo?

Sarada: (Trataba de recordar algo, pero su mente no lograba ver nada) No tampoco recuerdo nada Tío Naruto, ¿Qué vamos hacer? ¡Dios si alguien se entera estoy muerta!

Naruto: (Mira un poco el cuerpo de Sarada, sobre todo su pecho en desarrollo) Lo primero sería ¿Qué nos vistamos cada uno? Además de eso mejor no digamos nada.

Sarada acepto y se levantó dejando su espalda descubierta como sus caderas en un momento Naruto se sonrojo demasiado, que pudo sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba de nuevo pero veloz como un rayo ¡Se vistió para salir y dejarla que se vistiera a sola! Mientras que Sarada avergonzada por su forma de actuar pero por unos momentos recordó como el miembro de su Tío que logro ver, poco segundo estaba grabadamente en su mente ¿Porque sentía ese calor en sus piernas? Decidió dejar esos pensamiento mientras se vestía pero sus mejillas, estaban sonrojada y sabía que nadie podía decir nada a nadie nunca porque si no se destruiría una familia y su vida misma al terminar de vestirse, salió del cuarto mientras caminaba logro ver algo un joven muchacho, el cual estaba ¿Sonriéndole malvadamente? Prefirió no ver más a ese chico y al salir estaba su Tío sumamente pensativo.

Naruto: (Mirando el suelo siente que ella, estaba a su lado sin saber que decirle) Sarada-chan esto jamás paso no sé qué sucedió, pero necesito que jamás se sepa ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

Sarada: (Con su mano agarrando su camisa, en medio de su pecho) Si tampoco yo sé que sucedió pero, es mejor que nadie lo sepa Tío Naruto.

Naruto: (Le sonrió haciéndola sonrojar, mientras el acaricia su cabeza) Me alegro por ahora será mejor, que nos vayamos cada uno a nuestro hogar ¿Si?

Sarada: (Asiente levemente avergonzada, mientras miraba el suelo) Así será Tío Naruto espero que esto no cambie, entre nosotros nada ¿Así será no es cierto Tío?

Naruto le sonríe y dijo que jamás cambiarían nada entre ellos y ambos decidieron conversar un poco y sin decir nada más se marcharon cada uno de ellos a sus hogares paso el tiempo y ninguno de los dos, podían olvidar el cuerpo del otro aun en sus mentes podrían recordar ¿Aquella noche abrazados el uno del otro? El tiempo paso y Sarada comenzó a sentirse muy mal un día sin más, le dolía el estómago sentía náuseas y a veces antojos cuando eso paso ¿Pensó lo peor acaso ella? Cuando se calmó rápidamente fue asía el hospital hacerse unos, exámenes a los pocas horas le entregaron para la gran sorpresa ¡Ella estaba embarazada! No podía creerlo eso no podía ser cierto se fue, corriendo de ahí y sin saber que hacer tuvo que ir asía donde estaba su Tío Naruto debía decirle cuando llego pidió encontrarse a solas cuando así fue, ambos a solas sin que nadie los vieras se reunieron.

Naruto: (Algo confundido por lo callada, que estaba Sarada) ¿Sucede algo Sarada-chan? Me pediste venir y aun no s…. (Ella se lanza abrazarlo y comienza, a llorar en su pecho fuertemente) ¿¡Sarada que sucede porque estas llorando!? Algo acaso ha sucedido dime, que es lo que sucede ¿Alguien te ha lastimado acaso?

Sarada: (Aferrándose a la camisa de Naruto, mientras lloraba en su pecho) ¡Estoy embarazada eso es lo que pasa! Lamento si e causado muchos problemas, yo no quería me avía olvidado lo siento.

Naruto: (La ve con ternura alza su mirada, para que se vean a los ojos) No te preocupes no es solo tu culpa es mía también, así que no digas que solo es tuya si (Limpiaba las lágrimas de sus, mejillas sonrojando a Sarada) Lo resolveremos pero no quiero que tu hagas algo, que yo nunca permitiré ¿Me dejará ayudarte Sarada?

Sarada: (Por dentro un calor reconfortable, comenzaba a recorrer su pecho) ¡SI Tío Naruto! Muchas gracias creí que me dejarías, o me culparías de algo (Acaricia su mejilla mirándolo, a los ojos con cierto brillo) Creo que me apresure a pensar algo que no sucedería, de verdad gracias yo, yo (Besa levemente sus labios sonrojando a Naruto, unos segundos hasta que se separa) ¡Te Amo Naruto!

Naruto se sonrojo pero solo fue capaz de besarle levemente y ambos con aquel beso decidieron, hacer un juramento que quizás duraría de por vida pero la vida nunca es como uno puede imaginar realmente los meses siguiente Sarada pudo esconder su embarazo pero ya al 5 se comenzó a notar su vientre más grande, y Naruto decidió que era el momento de hablarlo pero ¿¡Avía sucedido una emergencia en otra aldea!? Y así tuvo que enviar tanto a Sakura como a Sasuke como a otros ninjas de elite, pero el tiempo comenzó a pasar y tres meses justo en el final del embarazo de Sarada comenzó sus contracciones, como ella se declaró enferma y dijo de que iba a esperar a sus Padre su equipo se fue en misiones sin saber que sucedía Naruto aquel día al enterrarse tuvo, que ir donde Sarada y el mismo tuvo que ayudar a Sarada ¿En el parto de su hijo? Cuando todo termino era una hermosa niñita, de pelo negro con tres rayita en ambas mejillas una clara pequeña de ambos Padres y sus ojos eran azules como su Papa, los siguientes días Sarada estaba recuperada mientras el Uzumaki estaba de nuevo en su puesto aquel día iban a decidir lo que se aria con la bebe, pero no contaron que Sakura y Sasuke regresaron cuando la pequeña joven Uchiha decía a la niña que era su Mama al encontrarse descubierta por su madre y Padre el miedo, le llego y sin más dijo que todo era culpa de Naruto aquel momento todo se fue al caño.

¿?: Oh vaya no sabía que esto sucedería me pregunto (Mirando entre las sombras de la noche, lo que sucedía mientras sonreía) ¿Y ahora que ara el Uchiha contra su mejor amigo? Creo que será mejor solo verlo, a ver como sucederá contra esos humanos.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Naruto estaba todos comiendo hasta que de pronto ¿Un grito furioso los espanto? Y una bola de fuego fue contra la familia Uzumaki, a la vez que Naruto trataba de ver quien atacaba hasta que logro ver quien era ¿¡Su propio mejor amigo y su amiga!? Aquel momento fue golpeado por el Susanoo de Sasuke, pero el Hokage saco rápidamente a su Bijuu para poder luchar contra el Uchiha tuvo que esquivar los golpees de la esposa de su mejor amigo ya que ¡Sakura estaba enfurecida! No pudo esquivarlo y fue enviado asía su casa siendo destruida, Hinata fue ayudar pero aquel momento apareció Sarada pidiendo que se detuviera pero ¡Sorpresa cargaba una bebe! Cuando vieron de quien se parecía, se quedaron petrificado y sin más Sasuke enfurecido ve a su hija.

Sasuke: (Con su Sharingan y su Rinnegan activos) ¿¡Que me calme él te violo Sarada!? Como puedo calmarme cuando él se atrevió, a tocarte debo matarlo a cualquier costo.

Naruto: (Miraba incrédulo lo que Sasuke le decía, miraba con sorpresa a Sarada: ¡No es verdad no puede ser! Debe ser mentira Sarada por favor dile la verdad, dísela que no es así por favor (Ve como ella desvía su mirada y hay siente como su corazón, se rompe por completo ya que avía comenzado a amar a Sarada) ¿Entonces así es como acaba la cosa? ¡Fui tu burla me mentiste solamente! Creo que así será siempre no es así)

Vos: (Susurrándole solo a Naruto) Ellos no merecen tu perdón por eso no pierdas tiempo, tómala a la niña has perdida una familia podrás tener algo mejor (Haciendo que Naruto sienta, que coloca su mano en su hombro) ¡Tómala y vete de aquí tendrás algo mejor Naruto!

Poco a poco algunos descubrieron lo que sucedía en eso aparece Shikamaru al saber eso decidió destituir a Naruto y para que no hubiera problema, el seria exiliado sus hijos lo miraban con odio y decepción Hinata se avía desmayado, y el Uzumaki acepto Sasuke no estaba muy feliz pero era mejor que causar problema, pero no contaron que Naruto salió corriendo asía donde estaba Sarada arrebatándole a la niña y al mismo tiempo uso el poder, de Kurama para salir de la aldea en un instante dejando a todos sorprendido pero ni Sasuke ni Sakura hicieron nada para ellos ¿Era mejor que esa bebe no estuviera con ellos? Sarada no podía creerlo, lo que hizo Naruto pero logro escuchar unas palabras antes de que el desapareciera y esas fueron (¡Nunca más me mentiras! Adiós Sarada si comencé amarte) Ella se quedó con un gran, dolor en su corazón mientras alejado de la aldea estaba Naruto en un árbol mirando su aldea por última vez, solo suspiro y miro a su bebe que estaba comenzando a despertar.

Naruto: (Al verla sonrió tiernamente mientras, besaba su frente y la abraza a el) ¡Te prometo que te protegeré mi bebe! Por eso es momento de irse, momento de acabar esta ilusión (Mirando el alba que se levantaba, dando así un nuevo amanecer y una nueva vida) Es momento de irse este día comenzara, mi nueva vida y encontrare un nuevo hogar.

Y así fue como se marchó Naruto de la aldea oculta entre la hoja mientras tanto se alejaba avía una joven muchacha mirando, desde la puerta como ¿Buscando a alguien con su mirada? Esta era Sarada sentía dolor en su corazón al ver lo que hizo, y ahora Naruto se avía marchado con su bebe y se alejó de la aldea ella con dolor, tuvo que volver asía donde sus padres con el tiempo ella comenzó a llorar y dolerle lo que hizo ¿Pero que hubiera hecho si le decía la verdad? Ya no podría solucionarlo no podía decir la verdad no ahora ¡Cuando todos sabían la supuesta verdad! Así que decidió callarse y llevarse ese secreto a su tumba mientras lo hacía comenzó, a salir con Boruto y con el paso del tiempo algo paso entre ellos una chispa de amor entre los dos y sin más ¡Comenzaron a salir como novios! A los dos años de que Naruto se fue pero cuando ambos fueron al acto de amor, algo raro sucedió ¿Sarada comenzaba a sentir dolor en el acto? Cuando se ve que ella sangraba no comprendía que sucedía y sin más, fue a preguntarle a su madre que pasaba cuando Sakura la reviso su sorpresa ¡Fue mayúscula al ver lo que era! Su pequeña Hija aún era pura ¿¡Sarada aún era virgen!? Qué demonios era lo que significaba eso para sorpresa para Boruto Hinata y Sasuke ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

¿?: (Aplaudiendo y riéndose, llamando la atención de ellos) JaJaJa ha sido divertido los mortales de verdad saben, como divertirme a mí fue divertido (Era un joven de unos 24 años de edad, con ropas negras y pelo blanco y ojos café oscuro) No creí que estos tres años Sarada no se dieran cuenta, de que aún era virgen hasta que se acosta con Boruto.

Sasuke: (Sacando su espada y activando sus ojos, mirando al intruso enfurecido) ¿¡Quién demonios eres de que hablas!? Respóndeme como es que ha sido divertido, y como de que ella no se dio cuenta ¡Contéstame ahora mismo!

¿?: (De cabeza del techo de la casa, de los Uzumaki que fue reconstruida) ¿Quién soy yo realmente? Prefiero el nombre, de Kurayami Eien significado Oscuridad eterna (Ve la mirada de miedo de Sarada, y como de los demás y sonríe) Si así es fui yo que creo una ilusión de que ella y Naruto se avían acostado, ¡Esa bebe solo era eso un clon de ti y de Naruto! Y los engañe para mi mera diversión p…..

Fue golpeado por una mano espectral era el ¡Susanoo de Sasuke! Lo avía activado golpeándolo contra la pared, rompiéndola y luego rápidamente creo una bola de fuego para enviarla asía su enemigo ¡Que grito de dolor cuando impacto con el! Sasuke estaba realmente enfurecido deseaba vengarse, de esa persona pero algo sucedió las llamas ¿Se estaban volviendo negras por completo? A la vez que se escuchaba una risa dentro de las llamas Sasuke, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo porque una garra espectral lo golpeo a él enviándolo así a una casa alejada, rompiendo así la pared mientras se alzaba entre las llamas un esqueleto que tomaba la forma de ¿Un dragón? Y en su pecho estaba aquel sujeto alza su mirada, y sus ojos eran como el Sharingan pero estos eran diferentes a la vez dejando a todos sorprendidos de como ese sujeto ¿¡Tenía una especie de Susanoo!? Destruyo la casa de Hinata por suerte pudieron huir antes de que fuera destruida, Sakura curaba a su marido y los demás se reunieron con ellos pero aparecieron el sujeto con su extraño Susanoo igual de grande de que el Kurama, ¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto?

Kurayami: (Con sus ojos pero tenía la forma del Sharingan, de Itachi pero en vez de tres eran 4 unidos entre si) Los mortales son tan patéticos creyendo que pueden derrotar a un dios como yo, ninjas insignificantes solo son piezas para mi diversión (Hace desaparecer su poder y los mira, divertido mientras se estiraba) En fin ya me divertí es hora de irme pero le dejo dicho esto, mortales Sarada mintió ella jamás fue violada ella estaba emocionada por la bebe como Naruto (Todos los ven sorprendido sin creerle, y este mismo muestra de nuevo sus ojos) No me creen ahora le mostraré la verdad.

Y activo una especie de ilusión pero parecía muy real de ver cómo fue que engaño a Naruto y a Sarada ellos caminaban asía la casa, del Uzumaki el apareció y activo sus ojos dejándolos inconsciente mientras los dejaba recostado en el cuarto, de hotel y lo que paso desde ahí y de cómo Sarada avía ¿Besado a Naruto y decirle que lo amaba? Y lo demás hasta el momento en que él era la voz que el portador de Kurama, escucho aquel momento en que él fue exiliado de su aldea y él se marchaba, dejando a todos sorprendidos y sobre todo ¿¡Arrepentidos y nerviosos!? Sin más el sujeto llamado Kurayami se marchó sin más pero desapareció ¿En un relámpago negro? Mientras con todos ellos no podía creer lo que miraban si eso es como él decía, entonces ¡Habían despreciado a Naruto sin darle oportunidad de defenderse!

Sasuke: (Ya recuperado pero aun adolorido, se levantó muy apenas) Debemos encontrar a Naruto a cualquier costo no podemos, dejar que esto siga así ¡Sarada! (Asiendo que su hija se asustara, por completo por su tono de voz) ¿Esa imágenes o ilusión son ciertas? ¡Dime la verdad!

Sarada: (Avergonzada baja la mirada, y comienza a llorar) Lo son lo siento ¡Perdónenme me entro el pánico! (Miraba a su Padre y luego a su Madre, y a los demás como la veían con decepción) Lo siento de verdad no quería decirlo estaba, asustada y dije sin pensarlo lo lamento mucho.

Sakura: (Ve a su hija con tristeza y la abraza, para consolarla un poco) Hay alguien que debes pedirle perdón más, que solo a nosotros hija mía (Siente como ella se aferra a su Madre, y la abrazaba con amor a su pequeña) Ahora debemos buscarlo y espero que estés lista, para lo que se venga mi niña.

Sarada acepto y juntos decidieron a buscar a Naruto pero no era tan fácil según algunos informes, de un momento a otro avía desaparecido ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible? 5 años más tarde un Anbus le dice que el país del demonio, se haya un joven hombre con las característica de Naruto todos sorprendidos partieron asía el país del demonio para saber si el hombre era, de verdad el Uzumaki con el paso del tiempo ellos estaban frente a la entrada del templo de la sacerdotisa, que hace años atrás se conoció con el nombre de Shion con cuidado es abierta la puerta principal ya que primero debían preguntarle, a la sacerdotisa para poder pasar por el país sin ningún problema pero al entrar se ve a una Shion en su lugar de años atrás pero avía algo diferente de ella ¿Su vientre se veía más grande? Por un momento Sarada pudo ver a una niña correr, asía una de las habitaciones ¿Pero por qué le llamo la atención?

Shion: (Los ve con una sonrisa sobre, todo a Sarada como a Hinata) Hace mucho tiempo que no lograba verlos ninja de la aldea oculta de la hoja, me podría decirme a que debo su visita ¿?

Sakura. (Hace una leve reverencia, en forma de respeto) Shion queremos que nos des permiso para poder, pasar por el país del demonio ya que estamos buscando algo.

Shion: (Asiente levemente mientras, miraba de nuevo a Hinata) Sera un placer que ustedes tenga permiso, para poder caminar libre mente sin problema en mi país.

Sarada: (Miraba los ojos de Shion y por, alguna razón no le agradaba) Disculpe mi interrupción pero ¿Podría hacerle una pregunta? (Ve que ella siente y le sonreía) Quería saber si no ha visto a Na…

¿?: (Corriendo asía donde estaba, Shion mientras cargaba una muñeca) ¡Mami! Te encontré tenía mucho tiempo, buscándote Mami quiero jugar (Abrazando a Shion se deja ver que es una niña de 8 años pelo negro ojos azules, y tres marca en sus mejillas y ve a los shinobi) Oh hola mucho gusto perdón mi falta de respeto, me llamo Hana Uzumaki un gusto conocerlos.

Al presentarse aquella pequeña era como ver a una pequeña Sarada pero sus ojos, eran azules de un color como si fuera de una sola persona además usaba unos pequeños lentes pero sus ropas, ¿Cargaba una especie de remolino en su camisa? Por alguna razón era muy conocido aquello antes de poder, preguntar algo ¿El sonido de una puerta abriéndose? Todos dirigen su mirada asía el lado derecho dejando ver a nada mas ni nada menos, que ¡Naruto Uzumaki! Todos estaban sorprendido y más al ver que su pelo habría crecido era como antes cuando era un gennin, dejando a todos sorprendidos pero con mucha felicidad a Hinata y sus hijos pero sobre todo para Sarada eso significaba ¡La niña era la bebe que Naruto se llevó! Nuestro ex Hokage no se avía percatado de ellos ¿Qué diría una vez que se diera cuenta de su presencia?

Naruto: (Caminando asía la niña, la cual abrazaba a Shion) Hay Hana eres una niña engreída sabes que, tu Mama no puede estar jugar mientras tiene a tu Hermanito (Sin saber que eso dejo sorprendido, a sus amigos sobre todo a su ex familia) Por ahora ven vamos antes de q… (Se da la vuelta y se encuentra, con sus ex amigos) Que pase algo…. No sabía que teníamos visitas.

Boruto: (No podía creerlo era su Padre, estaba demasiado feliz al verlo) ¡Papa al fin te encontramos! No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo, nos demoró encontrarte (Nota la mirada de frialdad de Naruto, dejándolo en shock) Errrr ¿Papa por qué me vez así sucede algo?

Naruto: (Libera algo de su poder mirando, fijamente a sus ex amigos) ¿Quieren hablar no es así? Bien habláremos espérenme en esa habitación, iré haya pronto debo hacer algo antes (Se da la vuelta y se calma se acerca, a Shion y besa tiernamente sus labios) Volveré pronto mi amada esposa por favor, cuida de nuestra pequeña como del niño que viene en camino.

Hana: (Abrazando a su Padre, besando su mejilla) ¡Yo protegeré a Mami deberá! (Sonriéndole con ternura a su Papa) Ve con cuidado Papi quiero que juguemos.

Naruto asintió y comenzó a caminar asía la habitación del alado junto con sus ex amigos, al entrar por la puerta y esta cerrarse Naruto rápidamente, cambio su cuerpo por completo ahora tenía el poder de Kurama mirando, a sus ex amigos los cuales estaban ¿Sorprendidos y aterrados? Por qué Naruto se comportaba así por que el miraba a cada uno de ellos, ¡Con odio profundamente! Sarada estaba dolida esa mirada no era como aquellos meses cuando ella creyó que, esa pequeña crecía en su vientre no era aquellos ojos que una vez la miraron con amor, ya avían muerto hace muchos años la primera en dar un paso fue la misma Uchiha pero en el momento que dio un solo paso ¡El poder de Naruto se elevó demasiado! Dejando sorprendidos a todos Sasuke rápidamente, estaba por desvainar su espada pero se detuvo.

Sarada: (Frente de Naruto con una mirada, de tristeza pero decidida) Tío Naruto debemos hablar lo que paso hace años, una verdad que debes saber y eso e…..

Naruto: (Interrumpiéndola por que no necesita, a saber lo que ella le iba a decir) Sé que me quieres decir y no tengo interés en tus palabras, Hana es mi hija no importa como lo veas (Dejando sorprendida a Sarada como a los demás, por aquellas palabras pero como sabia eso el) Aquel me lo conto todo hace 4 años lo odie, pero luego aprendí de que sin el ahora no tendría a Hana por eso no necesito tus palabras.

Hinata: (Se acerca un poco asía Naruto, el cual la miraba indiferente) Naruto-Kun por favor escúchanos queremos, que regreses a casa con nosotros (Mirando a su amado con mucha tristeza, tratando de acercarse a el) Por favor vuelve a casa todos estamos arrepentidos, de lo que paso déjanos recompensártelo.

Naruto: (La ve derramar lágrimas pero, no siente ni dolor ni amor) No lo lamento pero hace años deje de tener, algún vínculo con ustedes o con la aldea (Escucha como la puerta se abre, y ve que era la pequeña) Ahora tengo un nuevo hogar ya que esa ilusión me dejo ver, un engaño que vivía y con esa pérdida logre un nuevo comienzo.

Hana: (Corriendo asía su Papa pero ve, que Sarada la ve con lágrimas en los ojos) Oh hola ¿Necesita algo? Me llamo Hana, y usted como se llama ¿? (Ve que trata de abrazarla la pequeña, se aleja de Sarada y la veo enojada) ¡Aléjate de mí tú no eres mi Mama! Para que me abraces, y no lo intentes de nuevo jamás.

Aquel momento Sarada fue golpeada emocionalmente fuerte al escuchar eso de la pequeña que consideraba su hija, todos al ver que eso sucedió y que Naruto no iba a retroceder ¿Decidieron que era mejor dejarlo? Pero no del todo solo necesitaba seguir insistiendo un poco más para, poder recuperar a su amigo su Padre y su amado pero ¿Sarada fue la única que se quedó? La pequeña Hana se fue a ver a su Mama mientras, la Uchiha se levanta y mira a Naruto el cual solo la observa el solo cierra sus ojos y se va alejando, Sarada corre asía él y lo abraza por la espalda dejando a el Uzumaki ¡Sorprendido por su abrazo! No comprendía porque hacia, aquello pero él no pensaba dar marcha atrás eso era lo que sabía.

Sarada: (Abrazándose a el aferrado, a su camisa con fuerza) ¡Perdóname Tío por favor! No perdóname Naruto enserio perdóname, aquella vez estaba asustada perdóname (Abrazándolo con más fuerza dejando, caer sus lágrimas en su espalda) ¡Yo de verdad Te Amo Naruto! Es la verdad de mi corazón por favor, vuelve con nosotros vuelve conmigo ¡Tú y mi Hija te lo suplico amor!

Naruto: (Toma los brazos de Sarada haciéndole creer, que el volvería con ella y a la aldea) ¡No me volverás a mentir Sarada! No volveré y ella no es tu hija dejo de serlo, cuando me acusaste de algo que no hice (Separándose de ella y la ve con frialdad, provocando miedo en la Uchiha) Yo ya deje de amarte hace muchos años, ya no te amo y ya no te creo por eso ¡Vete de mi vida y de mi familia! Ya no siento amor como aquel que iba, floreciendo por ti esos años vete y no vuelvas.

Sarada: (Mirándolo con cara de horror por aquellas, palabras se deja caer de rodilla: ¡No eso no puede ser verdad! Debe ser mentira por favor Naruto, dime que es una mentira ¡Dime que me mientes! (Pero su corazón se para al ver aquellos ojos azules, sin una pisca de mentira destruyendo su esperanza) ¡No puede ser no puede ser verdad! Por favor no te vayas no me dejes, yo te amo no es mentira ¡Te amo de verdad!)

Sin decir una sola palabra más dejo a Sarada arrodillada sorprendida y con el corazón roto al ver cómo, se iba el hombre que todos esos años se avía enamorado desde el momento que ella creyó que se avían acostado juntos cuando creyó ¡Que estaba embrazada! Ahora por su poca valentía miraba como aquel hombre que estaba comenzando, a amarla se iba se alejaba de ella Sarada trataba de ir asía el abrazarlo ¡Y no soltarlo jamás! Pero no podía algo en su corazón decía que debía rendirse, ¿Por qué sentía tanto dolor? Su corazón avía sido roto y sin más tuvo que irse se levantó con su alma, su amor destruido por la misma persona que lo hizo florecer se marchó igual que los demás Naruto los miraba a todos como se marchaban del país, del demonio ¿Su mente estaba pensativa?

Naruto: (Siente una presencia y mira, de nuevo quien era) Vaya no creí que los traerías hasta acá, ¿Qué querías ganar con todo esto? Kurayami me sorprende saber de ti.

Kurayami: (Con una sonrisa lo miraba mientras, observaba a los demás irse) Que te puedo decir los humanos son divertido, pero ahora Naruto ¿Qué piensas hacer realmente tu?

Naruto: (Solo sonríe y mira el cielo, que estaba despejado) ¿Yo? Solo seguir mi vida aquí me quedo y aquí vivir, no puedo volver ya no siento nada por ellos así que (Lo ve con una sonrisa muy sincera, sorprendiéndolo a Kurayami) ¡Me quedare aquí muchos años! El tiempo dirá si volveremos a recuperar, el vínculo que tenía con ellos solo el tiempo.

Kurayami: Nunca te mentí que encontrarías algo mejor, y creo que no me equivoque entonces (Hace una reverencia mientras lo ve, y se ríe divertido por completo) ¡Hasta que nos volvamos a ver Naruto! Cuida muy bien de Hana ella es sana, y vivirá por muchos años.

Algunos años más tarde se podía ver a una joven de unos 16 años esta era Hana Atarashi Uzumaki, avía ido a la aldea escondida entre las hojas para ser un ninja como su Padre con el tiempo, descubrió la verdad ¿Pero jamás odio su nacimiento? No ella estaba feliz como estaba aun cuando Sarada, trato de acercarse Hana no podía verla como una Madre mientras tanto Naruto volvió hablar con sus antiguos amigos, pero aun cuando hablara con Hinata no podía volver con ella aun cuando la Hyuga deseaba estar entre sus brazos, debía seguir esperando un poco más, Shion con Naruto miraba crecer a sus hijos lograron tener dos niños un varón y una niña, la cual sigue los pasos de su Madre en ser sacerdotisa Sarada siguió su vida se casó con Boruto ¿Ella era feliz? Lo era pero aun así sentía un gran dolor, ya que miraba desde lejos a su Hija la cual no la miraba como una Mama la Uchiha cada tercer día miraba desde lejos, escondida en un árbol como Hana crecía junto a Naruto y con Shion y sus demás Hermanos pero no era la única que miraba al Uzumaki también estaba Boruto, con su familia mirando a Naruto ¡Sonriendo y muy feliz!

Sarada: (Ve como su hija se divertía, con Shion y solo desvía la mirada) Debo irme ya no puedo soportarlo, te espero en casa Boruto (Se va alejando sin decir nada mientras, se alejaba siente alguien a su lado) ¡Naruto no puede ser!

Naruto: (Le sonríe mientras se alejaba, como ella de donde lo observaban) Hola Sarada creo que puedo decirte, que te perdono y me alegro que seas feliz (Le sonríe provocando un sonrojo en ella) ¡Siempre los voy a querer! Y es tiempo de comenzar, de nuevo por eso estoy aq…..

Antes de poder decir algo Sarada se abalanza para besarlo provocando que Naruto la tome con cuidado, a la vez que evitaba caerse en algún momento trato de separarse de ella pero Sarada se aferraba de su camisa, como si su vida dependiera de ellos sin saber qué ¿Eran observados por Kurayami? Mirando divertido como Sarada besaba desesperadamente, a Naruto y el no sabía cómo separarse de ella este solo se rio con ganas ¡Era divertido los mortales!

Kurayami: (Mirando divertido como la pareja, se estaba besando) ¡Los mortales son divertidos! Ahora solo a esperar solamente ha sido divertido, pero deberé seguir observando que sucederá (Mira el cielo y una sonrisa aparece, entre su rostro sin abajar su mirada) ¿Me pregunto esto abra terminado acaso?

*****************Fin*****************

Además algunos han leído mis historia de Issei, y Koneko sé que como traer otra historia si aun no termino la otra? La cosa es que apenas puedo usar una laptop con teclas buenas por eso, lamento si me e demorado demasiado espero poder traerles los capitulo lo lamento a quienes leen mis historia de High School DxD tratare de subirlo pronto, sin más me despido espero que le gusten esta historia (nwn)/ nos veremos camaradas.


End file.
